Panikon Deima
by M. Rose Rhoades
Summary: No one knows what Tumnus went through during his lifetime. Until now...
1. Chapter 1

Under a brisk autumn sky, a small comfortable breeze shook golden orange leaves free from gently swaying branches. Hidden in the bushes a pair of ice-blue eyes watched with curious fascination at the two beings squaring off in a non-hostile standoff. The Faun child had feigned a nap and followed his parents to watch them spar. The sound of leaves rattling overhead distracted the pair of spying eyes.

"Hai!" cried out his father, a Faun with dark brown curly hair suddenly lunged forward thrusting his hand out in an attempt to strike his opponent. The Child abruptly returned his attention to the match unfolding before him.

His mother, a pureblood female Faun, a Doe with similar ice-blue eyes and pixie style short black hair, stepped sideways with ease; she leapt backwards swinging her leg, executing a swift back flip kick, which the male Faun dodged with a grin.

He caught her left leg as it came up and with half the force he normally used he spun her around and around until he suddenly let go.

The spying Faun child let out a gasp as she flew precariously toward a rock wall. She caught herself before making impact and landed gracefully upon the harsh surface. With a grunt she sprang her body forth, her naturally hard iron like head aimed at her mate. The male Faun quickly bent backwards, avoiding her potential blow. He grasped both of her shoulders and using his hooves flipped her over. Unable to catch herself this time she hit the ground with a dull thud.

The Doe rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky. Her mate looked down upon her with a smile and held out his hand. Returning his smile, she made as if she was going to take it when suddenly she swung her leg. Catching him off guard, she uprooted his hooves and hit the ground with same dull force she endured

"That was for going easy on me." She said.

The looked at each other in silence for a few moments then burst into laughter. A bright Smile spread across the Faun child's face. He was about to make his appearance and join his parents when suddenly something grabbed both of his shoulders with a grip so vice-like he winced and cried out. There was nothing he could as he was lifted ten, twenty, thirty, forty feet into the air.

"TUMNUS!" The Doe screamed as she watched a Hag carry off their only child. "Kensun, do something!" Her mate sped off after them without another word.

The Hag had some trouble keeping a firm grip on the child. Her greasy, leathery wings flopped up and down almost uselessly as they struggled to keep the pair in the air for young Tumnus kicked, screamed, squirmed and fought like he never had before. Completely distracted by the fighting little Faun, the Hag took no notice of the streak of sleek black fur that burst forth from a thicket of trees.

A young panther had been sunning herself under a clearing in the forest and had taken notice of the struggling air borne duo. She now found herself hurtling toward the Hag with her long pearl colored claws bared. They pierced and dug into saggy, greasy skin. The Hag screeched in shock as the panther tore massive holes through her grotesque wings. She had no choice now but to give up her spoils.

The Doe screamed as her child was tossed into the air and spiraled down toward a pile of jagged rocks. Kensun heard nothing but wind in his ears as his hooves picked up a speed he never knew they had. At first, he heard only gushes of gusts in his eardrums but at the sight of his only son's small and fragile frame sailing toward the unforgiving surface of sharp rocks, all he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. Time seemed to slow; the faster he went the slower he felt.

"O' my Lord and Savior," Kensun thought as he reached out his arms. "Dear Aslan, if I ever had a purpose in life, please, let it be this..." His hooves left the ground as he leapt forward with all his might. The child's body met his father's arms. Kensun maneuvered his body around so that his back hit the rocky ground. He scraped along the gritty, craggy surface at least two and a half meters before coming to a halt completely.

As the dust settled, Kensun let out a holler of relief when he heard his son crying into his chest. The shrill sound of growls, hisses, spitting and roaring filled the air as the Hag and Panther continued their battle.

"Kensun!" The Doe cried as she scooped up her child and cradled him in her arms. She could not help but let out a string of relieved sobs.

"He's okay, Tumikiyo." Kensun croaked stroking her arm in reassurance. "He's okay."

As the panther and hag scratched and bit at each other they suddenly found themselves beholding the silhouette of a Centaur standing before a setting sun. The panther abruptly backed away as the centaur charged forward. He rounded upon the Hag and pinned her into a rock wall.

"Who sent you?" He roared, holding a gleaming blade to her throat. She only hissed in response, showering the centaur's face with droplets of sour spittle. He slammed her twisted, gnarly body into the rock wall.

"Who sent you?!" He demanded again.

"I'll never tell." The Hag snarled.

"That's just fine with me." The Centaur replied simply.

Tumikiyo looked away and shielded her child's eyes as he sliced the blade through her throat.

"Kensun, Kiyo, are you alright?" The panther asked rushing over to the Faun family. "Your son?"

"He's fine." Kensun said as he sat up. "Are you alright, Tatziyarra?"

The she panther nodded as she watched the Centaur inspect the hag's corpse.

"Thank-you, Tatzi." Kiyo said gently clutching her child to her chest. "You saved his life."

The Doe's brow furrowed in concern as she felt fluid warmth from underneath her palm. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to draw in a gasp. Her palm was glistening with freshly shed blood, which cascaded down her son's back from deep puncture wounds in his shoulders. Horrified at the sight of how inflamed the marks had become Kensun quickly jumped up.

"Hurry," Said Tatzi in urgency. "We must get him back to my den. The Hag's claws may have been poisoned."

"Now I wish it was still alive." Kensun seethed. "Just so I can kill it again myself."

In Tatzi's den, Oreious the centaur had to restrain the frightened Faun child as Tatzi and the Faun couple tended to his wounds. Turns out, the Hag had indeed poisoned her claws so the child's cuts had difficulty closing.

"Oreious!" Tatzi snapped in frustration. "Keep him still." The poor panther was a little tense for the Hag poisoned her claws with snake venom.

"I'm trying." The young Centaur replied calmly. "He's stronger than he looks."

Despite the situation, Kensun could not help but smile slightly with pride to himself. It was true that for only having seen four Narnian winter, the Faun child put up a fight far beyond his years. And rightly so, for the topical anti-venin Tatzi used had an excruciating burning sensation, a side effect that young Tumnus did not take well at all. Fortunately, the snake venom had dried before piercing his skin rendering the substance pretty-much harmless.

Finally after the boy settled down to rest on a nest of wolf furs, the Fauns, the Panther, and the Centaur began to discuss the events that unfolded merely an hour ago.

"She follows the White Lady." Oreious said slapping down a crudely made anklet causing the child to stir a little. He remained nestled under the furs but let out a small cry as he relived what had happened to him in his dreams. Unable to ignore her motherly instincts, Kiyo hurried over to his side to comfort him.

Kensun picked up the anklet and studied the bizarre, crudely carved markings.

"Minotaur clan." he said. "She was from general Otmin's fleet."

"That Traitorous pile of manure." Oreious snorted in fury. "Oh, how I long to put that great horned heifer back in his place."

"What does it mean?" asked Tatzi.

"It means our morale is slipping," said Kensun. "More and more are joining her side. Word has spread that she is now calling herself Queen of Narnia."

Oreious let out another infuriated snort.

"But what does this all have to do with the child and the fact that a Hag attempted to kidnap him?" Tatzi said.

They sat in silence, unable to find an answer. Kensun looked over at his mate as she tended to their child. He placed his hand upon his heart. A terrible sense of dread washed over him like ice water before he could quell it. Not even Kiyo's warm smile could soothe the fear bubbling in his stomach as his mind's eye replayed what had happened to his son.

"I don't know," he said finally. "What I do know is that it is not safe here anymore. We have to leave Lantern Wastes."

"Where will you go?" Tatzi asked.

"More and more Fauns are migrating into the mountains," said Oreious. "Is there a refuge there?"

"Yes, there's a remote village just outside the Narnian borderlines," Kensun replied. "If the White Lady thinks herself the Queen of Narnia then she can't reach us there."

Oreious suddenly hushed him and blew out a nearby candle. In the darkness, they could hear voices, many voices and the clatter of weaponry. The Centaur unsheathed his blade and together, he and Kensun crept toward the mouth of Tatzi's den.

Outside they could make out the shadowed outlines of wolves, a Minotaur, and a gaggle of Black Bearded Dwarves. All followers of the White Lady.

"I estimate about twenty in all." said Oreious.

"We can take 'em." Kensun replied, "The loud lumbering fools."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tatzi said, chuckling from behind them.

"Leave the Minotaur to me." said Kensun.

"No I want the Minotaur." Said Oreious. "It could be that sorry sack of bullshit Otmin. You can have the wolves."

"Those wolves are lamer than a mule with three broken legs." Kensun complained.

"C'mon you two." said Tatzi impatiently. "Make your choices and be done with it."

"Fine." Kensun sighed "All the wolves?"

"All the wolves..."

With that, they charged with a war cry that could have shaken the nation. Tatzi reached the party first, bowling over dwarves and sinking her claws into any jugular she could reach. Oreious leapt over her swinging his blade at the Minotaur, who unfortunately turned out to be blonde and not at all Otmin. The Minotaur blocked the attack but was really no challenge at all.

Two wolves recklessly lunged at Kensun who immediately leapt and delivered a massive kick to one wolf's jaw and gracefully twisting his body used the same leg to deliver yet another ferocious clock in the face of the other wolf. A row of yellowed sharp teeth appeared in his peripheral vision, he quickly side stepped the creature before it could bite down on his throat. As it flew past him Kensun grabbed hold of its tail and spun him around and around, bowling over a wolf that ventured too close and with all the force he had he swung around once more and let go, sending the quadruped flying into a rock wall with sickening skeletal crack.

Infuriated, Maugrim, the young pack leader, lunged at Kensun. The Faun leapt backwards, swung both hooves up and struck the wolf in the gut. He sent Maugrim sprawling into the bushes, taking him out with a single blow.

"THERE SHE IS!" shrieked one of the Dwarves pointing towards the mouth of Tatzi's den.

The battle paused. Everyone turned to see Kiyo standing there watching.

"KILL HER!"

To Kensun's horror not only did the entire party charge at the Doe, more creatures flew out from the trees and bushes. Wolves, Dwarves, Hags, Jackals, bats, and many other diverse dark creatures sped toward Kiyo with blood lust roars. It was an ambush!

TUMIKIYO!" cried Kensun but he immediately noticed that she showed no fear. He focused on her, not with his eyes but with his inner self, and saw an electric spark of energy growing within her, he felt it. Kiyo snapped to attention and she faced the hoard of traitors and murderers.

To the untrained ear, the sound of the wind could be heard whispering all around them, but the strong energy surge in Kensun's stomach told him that sound was that of his mate drawing in a deep inhale.

Kiyo had left her slumbering child's side after placing him in a safer spot in Tatzi's cave and watched the battle unfold before her eyes. She was ready to fight. She stood leaning against the cave wall, her eyes closed in concentration. It was still there. The energy she stored away during her sparring match with Kensun was still there and the more she concentrated the bigger the electric spark forming within her became.

Behind her eyelids, Kiyo saw many tiny forms of energy flying at from the ground and from the trees. Finally, she felt the rush of adrenaline course through her veins as her energy reached its maximum. In a split second, she realized she had to use it, all of it, in a single move. The Doe drew in a long deep inhale.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Kensun as he bounded upon Oreious and Tatzi making them duck down and cover their ears.

A long shrill scream pierced the night air, nearly shaking the branches right off the trees. The army of the White Lady stopped in their tracks. Those with the ability to hear clutched their ears and doubled over in agony. Hags, Bats and other flying creatures bumped and smacked into one another in a frenzied yet clumsy retreat. The sound of the fleet's panicked footsteps faded fast and the echo of Kiyo's technique dissipated on the wind leaving behind an eerie silence.

"Kiyo?" Kensun whispered into the darkness. He saw her leaning back against the wall of the cave. Too weak to hold herself up, she began to fall. Kensun rushed over to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"What in the bloody Oblivions name was that?" Tatzi exclaimed as Kensun hoisted Kiyo's petite frame into arms.

"It's hard to explain really," Kensun replied. "It's a special technique that runs in her bloodline. It's called-"

"Panikon Deima." Oreious said in awe. "I heard legends and myths about it. I never thought that I would ever live to see it executed. Amazing."

"Take her please," said Kensun handing Kiyo over to the centaur. "I have to get my son." The Faun quickly retreated into Tatzi's den and came out a moment later with Tumnus asleep in his arms.

"How was he able to sleep through all of this?" Tatzi asked incredulously.

"He's immune to it." Kensun replied looking upon his son with pride.

They stood in silence for a few moments until a benign rustling in the distance caused them to start.

"It's not safe here." Kensun said, more to himself. "We have to leave tonight."

"Tonight?" said Tatzi. "But, my friend, the road is dangerous."

"No more dangerous than what we faced just now." The Faun replied. "Besides I know of other routes. I'm not going to risk being outnumbered again."

With that, he sped off with Oreious and Tatzi following close behind him. Unbeknownst to them a wolf form arose from the brush. His mad, feral eyes locked onto the departing trio.

"Panikon Deima." He said to himself. A ghastly grin formed on his grey, shaggy face. Maugrim bolted in the opposite direction, eager to return to the White Lady, his Queen's camp.


	2. Departing

In the distance, the trio could make out a dimly lit beaver dam that sat next to a calm lake. Kensun rapped on the small door several times. After a few moments, it creaked open a few inches.

"Who' sat?" said a Beaver grumpily.

"It's Kensun, my friend." The Faun replied. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"I was in the middle of mating" Beaver said rather irritably. "BEAVER!" cried a female voice from inside.

"...Oh..." Kensun said awkwardly.

"Nah, I'm just kiddin' around." Beaver laughed boisterously. "Shoulda seen the look on your face. C'min, c'min pull up a seat and enjoy some spirits with me, eh?"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for a visit, old friend." said Kensun bending at the waist to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe as he stepped over the threshold.

"Oh my," said young Mrs. Beaver as she took in the sight of the Faun child and unconscious Doe in Oreious' arms. "By the Lion's great golden mane! Kiyo!? What happened to her?"

"So sorry, but there's no time to explain, but can you work your magic and revive her?" Kensun asked settling his now awakened son on a soft chair next to the fireplace. He rushed over to Oreious, who still held his mate but had remained standing just outside the doorframe due to his massive size. Kensun gently set Kiyo down on the floor of the Beaver's dam.

As Mrs. Beaver opened up a wooden box filled with small vials, Kensun went back to Oreious and Tatzi. He held out his arm to Oreious. They grasped each other's forearm in a brotherly farewell.

"Take care, my Brother." said the Centaur.

"Promise me you'll look after the others who live in these parts." Kensun said to Tatzi. "Protect those who cannot defend themselves."

"You know I will." she replied sadly.

Mrs. Beaver opened a small vile filled with acrid smelling salts and held it up to Kiyo's nose. With a slight jerk, the Doe awoke.

"Kenny?" she called weakly as her vision tried to come into focus.

"Wake up, Kiyo." Kensun said as a bright red blush crept across his cheeks. He could not help but chuckle softly as he wondered what it was she could have possibly been dreaming about for that was a name she called to him while they were mating.

"Where's Tumnus?" she said in panic.

"Be still, dear," said Mrs. Beaver gently. "He's sitting by the fireplace."

Kiyo quickly rose, lifted her child, and held him to her.

"We must leave tonight." Kensun said softly, his mate only nodded in response. "Beaver, please, my family and I must make use of your tunnels."

"Of course." said Mr. Beaver to a door that was camouflaged to blend in with his walls; he pulled it open to reveal a darkened passageway.

"Ooh! Hold on!" said Mrs. Beaver as she began to gather various items into a sack. "Can't leave empty handed, can we? It's a long road into the mountains."

"Bye, bye, little one." Tatzi said to Tumnus as she waved her paw.

"You be a good little Faun, you hear?" Oreious said to him as Kensun found himself pulling a rather large rucksack onto his shoulders. "So you can grow to be a great one. We'll see each other again someday."

"Bye, Zizi, Bye, 'Rius." The child said softly, waving as his mother entered the dark tunnel, not knowing that more than a century and a half would pass before he would even recollect the memory of their faces again.


	3. A small journey

"Which way are we going?" Kiyo asked Kensun as he lit a torch.

"The way we took to get here, long ago." he replied.

"But that way is dangerous." she said.

"I know, but it's the only way to ensure that we'll make it there unharmed."

"That way makes no sense..."

They shared a small laugh.

"Let's get going." Kensun said placing a hand of reassurance on her shoulder.

Much later that night in the wee hours past midnight it had begun to rain, which forced them to keep going in order to make good time and to allow the rain to wash away their tracks.

"Look, Mrs. Beaver packed a woolen blanket." said Kiyo as she looked for anything to shield Tumnus from the rain. "Oh, bless her heart." It was woven together with Minotaur hair that was so thick and wooly that the rain just slid off the surface.

Kensun led them to a river. Winding their way down an overgrown path they came across a small jetty and a sturdy raft floating in the water. As the sun began to dawn over the horizon, they found themselves leaving the raft and waters behind and continuing their trek on foot through a stone path that wound through rocky foothills.

By the time late morning arrived, the Faun family took shelter under a small crevice in a rock wall. Kiyo rummaged around in the pack for a moment then pulled out a bundle of kindling with a smile and Kensun proceeded to make a small fire. As their son napped nearby the couple enjoyed some toast and berry preserves.

Kensun watched his mate as she licked at a bit of jam on her middle finger. He felt a tingle in his groin as her small pouty lips wrapped about the tip of her digit. The Faun flexed his thighs together to quell the pleasurable ache.

"Kiyo," he said huskily. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She said.

"Do you remember anything, Er, you know, when you were unconscious?"

"What?" The Doe said with a giggle.

"I mean did you dream at all?"

Kiyo took a second or two to collect her thoughts when a rosy blush crept all the way up to her high cheekbones.

"Oh my," she said sheepishly. "Did I say anything?"

"A little something slipped out." Kensun said with a grin.

"It was not as naughty as your thinking?" Kiyo insisted. "What I remember mostly was intense brightness all around me and falling, but it was warm and peaceful and I remember your big, muscular arms wrapped tightly around me, your body, so warm." The Doe sighed and blushed. "It felt so good..."

Kensun felt a tinge of jealousy erupt in him when he realized that Oreious had been holding her too. He looked down at his arms. The Faun was definitely muscle toned but not muscle bound.

"At least until I began to feel like I had been bound to log rolling down a bumpy hill," she continued as Kensun laughed. "It was terribly uncomfortable at first, but then there you were again, standing under a spring blue sky, laying me down upon a soft patch of grass under our favorite oak tree..."

"And then...?" Kensun said trying not to sound too eager.

"That's all." Kiyo replied. "Like I said, not as naughty as your thinking."

"Ah, well." Kensun slightly disappointed.

Kiyo laughed and moved closer to him. She cuddled up to Kensun who lovingly wrapped his arms around her. They enjoyed this little rest until Tumnus stirred from his sleep and after feeding him, they continued on their way.

After all that rest he had, young Tumnus insisted on walking. It was clear to his mother and father that he had recovered for he was back to usual very energetic self. They smiled as he ran ahead, bounded over large rocks, and brought back some miscellaneous item such as a funny looking rock or a stick or some creepy crawly creature such as a lizard or a beetle. And, every once in a while, he indulge in every faun's favorite past time.

Three vultures were picking at a mangled unidentifiable carcass, the faun child crept up to them quietly as he possibly could. He leapt at the haggard looking creatures shrieking wantonly causing them to scatter and take to the air in panic. He laughed as the remainder of their feathers fluttered to the ground.

"EEW! Yuck!" he cried as he took in the sight of what the vultures had been picking at and ran back to his parents.

"Son, you must be quiet," his father urged. "Who knows what could be lurking out here."

"You stay close to your father and me from now on." Kiyo ordered.

"Why?" The child protested with a pout and a frown.

"Your mother's right." Kensun said sharply. "Narnia is not safe anymore."

"Don't fret, son," said Kiyo as Tumnus let out a sad sigh. "Pretty soon you'll have loads of other little Fauns to play with soon enough." A small smile brightened his face.

Sometime later, they came to a halt at a colossal rock wall. A dead end, or so it seemed. Kensun pulled a long cloth from the rucksack than abandoned it nearby.

"Come here, son," he said, "I'm going to have to carry you."

"How come?" Tumnus asked. "I wanna climb."

"It's much too high to climb on your own," said Kiyo. "And I'd better carry him, Kensun; I'm more limber than you are."

"If you say so." He said.

Using the cloth Kensun strapped Tumnus to his mother. Satisfied that it held together as a carrier should, the Faun couple slowly began to climb.


	4. Chapter 4

Up and up and up they climbed, the ground looking more and more distant underneath them. Kensun called out spots for Kiyo to take hold of to ease her burden.

"Watch out for this rock it's loose," he would say. "Put your hoof there and take hold of that root right there...and...Don't look down."

"I won't." Kiyo replied. Tumnus looked down and nearly fainted as his breath caught.

"I don't wanna climb anymore, mama." he said burying his face into her shoulder to stop the spinning in his head.

"You'll be just fine," Kiyo replied. "Aslan will protect us."

The Doe grunted as she hoisted herself higher.

"Can you make it?" Kensun called down to her, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"You know it."

After what felt like hours of climbing, Kensun felt the peak of the rock wall beneath his fingertips. Suddenly he heard shrieking and snarling. He peeked up to see two bats scrapping over a kill. Kensun felt Kiyo nudge into him, giving a perplexed look.

"Bats." he mouthed to her.

"Mama?" the Faun child said. Kiyo immediately hushed him.

Kensun cursed under his breath, now what? They were stuck. The bats looked as if they had no intentions of leaving and the Faun family could not very well climb back down. It was then that Kensun decided to a page from his son's book.

Finding sturdy ground and a firm grip, he used his masculine legs to launch himself over the hang. He dashed at the bats with an unrestrained holler. They squawked in terror as they scrambled to get away from the feral looking Faun. It worked; they took to the air without looking back.

"Is it safe?" Kiyo asked.

"It is safe." Kensun replied holding out a hand for her to take. As she crossed the hang, they found themselves beholding a forest.

"We are so close now." Kiyo said taking her mate's hand. They journeyed down a gentle slope that brought them before the forest border.

"Be on your guard." said Kensun. "It's been nearly one hundred years since we crossed these woods. Who knows what could be breeding in there now?"

"Can I walk now?" Tumnus asked.

His parents looked at each other, their reluctance was obvious.

"So long as you obey what we say." Kensun said sternly. "Stick close and stay quiet."

"Yes, dad."

Sunrays illuminated through the branches as creatures of the forest screeched and called out occasionally.

"Should nothing delay us," said Kensun "we should be there by sun down.

The walk was peaceful and serene enough to where they were comfortable letting the youngest Faun chase a dragonfly a little ways ahead.

"Stay close." his father said however.

"Okay, dad." Tumnus called back, giving his parents a smile before turning back to find the dragonfly. Suddenly he found himself taking in the sight of two heavily armed Fauns in the bushes nearby.

"Mama!" he cried turning to run back to his parents only to behold an older looking Faun bearing a crossbow that was momentarily aimed at his father and mother.

"Stand down." he ordered several other armored Fauns. "They are Friendlies."

"Kennichisun?" Kensun said to the Elder with the crossbow.

"Welcome back, my student." he replied. "It has been many years."

"My master," Kensun placed a flat hand over a fist and bowed his head in respect. "It is an honor to see you alive and well."

"And it is an honor to see that you are well, as well." The Elder replied. "Tumikiyo, you look as lovely as ever." she too, bowed in respect. "And is that a little one I see?" they both gave a single nod.

"I'm Tumnus." the child squeaked.

"Well, that's just excellent." Kennichisun said with a sincere smile.

"That will give Mama-San something to rant about." said one of the Fauns that Tumnus had first sighted.

"Gojyo." said Kensun as they took each other's forearms. "My brother, it's been too long. Tell me, how is the old bat these days?"

"Indestructible as ever." Gojyo replied with a chuckle.

"I see security has tightened a bit." Kensun said looking around at the small fleet of Fauns.

"Times are not safe with the White Witch abroad." Kennichisun said clutching his bow. "There have been some disappearances lately."

"White Witch?"

The Elder Faun nodded gravely.

"Yes, they say has powers like none anyone has ever witnessed, dark powers." Gojyo said. "They say she's half Giant and half Djinn. Pale and tall, bearing a crown of ice."

"The White Lady..." Kensun whispered to himself as he recalled a flash back of the very first time he had seen her himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Kensun had not been in Lantern Wastes long, a month or two maybe. He was a figure of mystery amongst the locals for no one knew where had come from, he would not say. All the Narnian creatures knew were that he was a very good Faun and that he willingly held guardianship over these parts. Whenever some bully came along and harassed the weaker creatures, he seemed to appear unexpectedly and would accidently send the aggressor tumbling down a flight of kicks and punches. He never stopped to talk, he just continued on his way.

On a crisp night approaching the Narnian winter solstice, young Kensun came upon a fierce battle. Two panthers found themselves surrounded by a pack of wolves. Three of which were holding down a hunter's net over a dark haired centaur foal.

Just as he was about to join the fray the White Lady appeared as if from nowhere and struck one of the panthers with a long glowing staff. Before the poor creature knew it, he had turned to stone.

"Druja!" the other panther cried in horror. The White Lady rounded on her with the staff raised. Kensun leapt out from the brush and kicked at her staff. Not anticipating the attack, her staff flew from her hand. The glow flickered but did not die out as it landed some meters away.

He took out the wolves as she hurried to her staff in fury. After he and the young, she panther took care of the wolves holding down the centaur, the three were able to make a clean get away. He would later come to know his new friends as Tatziyarra and Oreious.

Kensun shuddered as he came to and remembered the look on the Panther's face, who turned out to be Tatzi's newly bound mate, as he froze in time.

"What strikes the most fear is her ability to turns folks into stone." Gojyo continued. "With just the flick of the wrist."

"Or a war staff." said Kensun.

"Come." said Kennichisun. "We cannot chat openly here; Gojyo and I will lead you to the village." He turned and signaled to the remaining fleet and they disappeared into the brush as quietly as a breeze.

"We have to keep constant patrol over these parts now," the Elder said. "We can't risk anymore disappearances."

"What sort of disappearances?" Kensun asked.

"Does have turned up missing." Gojyo said gravely.

"Who? How many?" the Faun said quickly.

"In due time." said Kennichisun. "Let us first get back to the village."

Dusk had arrived by the time the group rounded the last bend upon the last pathway that led out of the forest. The sound of loud, wild celebration could be heard in the distance.

"What is that?" Kiyo asked bewildered.

"In due time..." Kennichisun said with a sigh.

Finally, as the borderline of trees ended they saw many Fauns in merriment. The setting was very primal, crudely made huts dotted the plains here and there until they came to a stop at a large gate made of thick wood. Small fires lit the night sky. The Fauns were drinking, dancing, smoking and... fucking.

"Oh my!" cried the Doe shielding her child's eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kensun demanded.

"Half-breeds," said Kennichisun in disgust, "Nymph kind, Came here in flocks, bringing those nymph whores with them."

"Wouldn't let 'em in," Gojyo said simply. "This is their pathetic attempt at a protest. It's turned into a right breeding ground."

Dryads with their cool thin lithe bodies and small breasts flounced from one male Faun to another. Each one similar in appearance; however, at any Faun's request they were able to morph their womanly forms.

With the pride and dignity of true pureblood Fauns, the Faun couple, Kennichisun and Gojyo made their way toward the village gate.

"Boo, ya fuckin' prudes." yelled a disheveled, drunken Faun.

Two dryads came upon Kensun taking both of his arms as they urged him to go with them. Kiyo remained silent and stoic, which was not a good sign.

"Away, Harlots." he snapped at them, wrenching away from their ice-cold touch.

"Oh, that's right." One said silkily. "The mate and son are watching."

They giggled and flitted away to a campfire where a lonely Faun took to their company with open arms.

The purebloods shook their heads in absolute disgust.

They made it to the gate with no more delay. The Elder Faun hollered up to the gatekeeper. It took a few moments before it opened with a colossal creak. Kiyo quickly rushed in when there was just enough space to with Tumnus in her arms. The door slammed shut as soon as all were inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Tumnus opened his eyes after what seemed like an age. The sight he took in was incredible. Brightly colored paper lanterns lit up the elaborately built buildings illuminating the exquisite cobble stone pathway with many colors.

Once the echo of the gate closing had dissipated, Fauns slowly appeared and continued about their business. At least until they caught sight of whom the newcomers were and began to fuss affectionately.

"It can't be!?"

"Kensun and Kiyo!"

"Welcome home!"

"You must step in for some tea."

"Is this your child?"

"Oh, he looks just like his mother."

Poor Tumnus got the worst of it. Old Does kissed and pinched his cheeks, while the males roughly ruffled his hair.

"I say he looks just like his father," said a Faun tussling the Faun child's tresses.

"So, where were you planning on staying?" asked an elder Doe.

Kiyo and Kensun looked at each other awkwardly when they realized that they had not planned that far ahead.

"Surely not… Mama-San's." She said.

"No, no, no." said Kiyo.

"Of course not." Kensun added.

"Then that settles it," the old Doe said brightly. "Come, you can stay at my teahouse."

"Thank-you, Lichi-Won." said Kiyo.

The teahouse was a very ornate building standing out from the rest. They heard music and singing along with laughter, clapping and slurred accompaniment.

"Still as busy as always, I see." said Kensun.

"Oh yes, everyone tries to enjoy themselves as much as they can." Lichi-Won replied. "Especially during these times."

"Mm, it hasn't changed." Kiyo said fondly.

She rolled open the sliding door and crossed the threshold.

"Well," she said to the Faun couple. "I'll leave you two to it then."

"We'd very much like to rest," said Kensun, Kiyo nodded in agreement.

"Of course." The Elder Doe replied. "Follow me."

"Tumnus." said Kiyo gesturing for him to come.

"I'm not sleepy," he protested.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Gojyo said.

Kensun inclined his head in appreciation and he and Kiyo followed the Doe down the hall.

"I suppose I better go and relax too," said Kennichisun removing his battle attire.

"Oh, good you're staying." Lichi-Won said to the Elder Faun. "Let me get you some warm wine," she intertwined her arm into his. "And you can tell me about your day."

"Sounds excellent," he replied and with that, they disappeared into a room that held a small quiet party.

"Oi, There's the old dog now," said a patron playfully from inside. The rest whooped merrily and cat called the Elder couple. The door rolled shut behind them and that was that.

"Well," said Gojyo handing the young Faun a bucket, "let's get to work."

Tumnus washed the windows that overlooked a majestic ocean. His little arm burned as he worked. He tried to complain but Gojyo urged him on.

"I wanna go play." said Tumnus.

"It's too dark out for little kids to play," replied Gojyo as he swept the floor. "No, it's much too dangerous."

"But, why, it doesn't look all that dark to me."

"You'll understand soon enough, Tumnus," Gojyo said sternly, "in years to come. For now, do not think of such things. Wash the window with your other arm now."

The child did what Gojyo him told to do and forced himself to endure the burning of labor that coursed through his arms.

After a few hours' worth of sweeping, dusting, polishing, washing and drying, the little Faun found himself rather sleepy, yet he still insisted on staying awake. As he lay upon a soft futon made of white tiger furs he still fussed that was not at all sleepy.

Sensing the boundless energy within this child, Gojyo pulled out his flute.

"Here, let me play you a lullaby," he said patiently, "any requests?" Tumnus shook his head. "That's right, your father played stringed instruments more than wind pipes...hmm..." he pondered for a moment then placed the flute to his lips and began a slow gentle melody.

The room seemed to darken a little more as each note left behind a haunting aura. Spooked by the sound the little Faun wished for him to stop, however his lips made no sound and his eyes began to droop.

He did not like it. The soothing melody was quelling the energy within. His eyelids flickered one last time before he drifted off to sleep.

No, he did not like the flute at all...


	7. Chapter 7

Lichi-Won awoke him early the next morning. The sun had not yet risen so the early morning sky was still dotted with stars. The air was chilly but the Elder Doe had wrapped the child in a shawl decorated in earthy colors. She and Gojyo led him outside and along with many other Does and Fauns headed in the direction of the sea.

On the grounds, overlooking the ocean was a large bonfire. Fauns adorned in plumage and furs and painted faces beat upon drums as Does danced along in rhythm. The air was filled with the jingling coming from the ornament that dangled from their anklets.

"Oh dear, they've already started the Jingle dancers." said Lichi-Won. "We must hurry."

She settled down next to a group of other elders from the village.

"You comfortable, Auntie?" asked a young Faun as he handed her a plate of fish and rice. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, Nephew."

Tumnus looked around in wonderment, the feeling of sleepiness having been left behind in his bed; the little Faun took it all in.

The males vocalized in wordless harmony as the Does continued their Jingle dance. One of the dancers happened to be Kiyo whom Tumnus spotted immediately.

In her blue-black hair, she wore a hair clip with a sunburst design made of small glass beads with a single feather dangling from the middle. She held a fan of eagle feathers which she waved whimsically about as she danced with rejoice.

All too soon, the dancing stopped as the drummers sped up the drum beat and with a single energized THWACK the song ended.

Then, the oldest Faun Tumnus had ever seen quietly took the center of everyone's attention. The bronze skin of his face was lined with centuries of experience. Upon his head, he wore a headdress made of eagle plumage and a vest of wolf tails over his shoulders.

However, it was his prongs that the Faun child noticed and there, his attention stayed.

Unlike the younger male Fauns that stood before him, his prongs were long and held two spokes like that of a juvenile stag.

Tumnus had seen a well-aged Faun before, but he had been half-breed so his horns grew into a spiral about his ears and did not leave the same impression as the Elder Faun.

"First," he began his voice smooth and deep like a wind through the trees. "Let us give thanks to our creator, Aslan, for bringing his children home safe." There were hoots and hollers from the crowd. "Especially now in these difficult times, it fills my eyes with tears of rejoice to look upon their faces before I am called to rest." As if he were holding life itself in his palms, he turned up his hands toward the heavens. The sun had begun to rise. "Bless the life of their child may he outlive these troubling times."

"Bah, what a windbag." Someone muttered in the crowd of Elders.

"Mama-San, hush!" Lichi-Won snapped.

"What? I'm hungry."

The Eldest Faun cleared his throat awkwardly.

"In the name of our Creator let us eat with our ancestors." he said.

Mama-San's rude outburst had distracted Tumnus' attention but it swiftly landed upon a small group of Faun children. His heart leapt with excitement and could not resist the urge to sneak away.

The group consisted of two Faun boys and a doe that had started a merry game of tag.

As one of the boys took notice of Tumnus, he abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Tumnus..."

"I'm Vernal." The boy replied. "That's Rikki and Keiyoko."

The other boy and Doe waved at him.

"Wanna play?" Keiyoko asked.

"Yeah!..."

Sometime later, they found themselves playing house under Keiyoko's orders. Rikki and Vernal were the naughty children and Tumnus was her mate.

"Here you go nice hot soup." said Keiyoko handing Tumnus a chipped bowl filled with mud, leaves and sticks. "What do you think? What should we call it?" She asked as he sniffed at it for a few moments.

"It's gross and it smells funny." Tumnus said simply. "We'll call it Stink Raccoon Soup."

They giggled and continued on playing.


	8. Chapter 8

A few years passed peacefully and by the time Tumnus had seen seven winters, it was time for schooling.

By this time, a small Centaur clan had taken refuge within the village walls, bringing with them the art of divination. A practice that many Fauns did not agree with, still they tolerated Centaur's presence over the Nymph kind.

Oreious was not among them to Kensun's disappointment, but he and Kiyo found comfort in the memory of their old friends as they trained along with Kennichisun's fleet in the Elder Faun's compound.

Tumnus was not allowed inside the training unit for he would cause too much of a distraction. That did not keep him from spying through the fence at the Fleet as they moved in unison, striking a different battle pose with a holler.

He closed his eyes taking in the sound. Behind his darkened eyelids, he could almost see their movements. Tiny sparks appeared then flickered away as he opened his eyes again to see his friends coming in his direction. Heading toward the same destination, a classroom on the far end of the village, he hurried alongside them.

"Watching Kennichisun's army again, eh?" said Rikki as Tumnus met their pace. "I can't wait 'till I'm old enough to join so I can be a warrior like my dad."

"Me too," said Vernal. "Would join right now but dad says I need an education first."

"And muscles." said Keiyoko

"Shut-up..."

They entered a little house filled with other little Fauns who were reciting syllables in a singsong voice.

"A, Ka, Sa, Ta, Na," They sang up in scales, then back down. "Ha, Ma , Ya, Ra, Wa."

"I, Ki, Si, Ti, Ni," They continued, "Hi, Mi, Yi, Ri, I"

And so they recited the entire scale until they finished off the vowels, "A, I, U, E, O"- (AH, EE, UU, EH, OH)

"Tumnus," The Faun Teacher called to him. "Recite the syllables for 'K'."

"Ka, Ki, Ku, Ke, Ko." he replied.

"Rikki, what comes next?"

"Sa, Shi, Su, Se, So." The Faun squeaked.

"Keiyoko?"

"Ta, Chi, Tsu, Te, To." She recited confidently.

"Vernal? The syllables for 'Y'."

"Er, Ya...uh...I-i..." he said hesitantly.

"...Good...good." The teacher nodded patiently.

"Yu, Ye, Yo."

"Excellent, you've been practicing." The teacher said beaming at them. "Now, please take out your ink brushes and a piece of parchment and to the best of your abilities write each character from our alphabet."

"All of them?" said Vernal in slight protest.

"Yes, or at least what you can remember."

The novelty of going to school had worn after the first week. Once they had gotten down the basics, "A, B, and C" and "1, 2, 3", there came the task of now learning an ancient language used only by Pure-Blood Fauns. The language was harsh sounding and complex, its phrases were formal, and strange, even the nicest compliment sounded as if it were spat out in anger. However, it was nothing compared to the writing of the calligraphy.

After an exhausting hours' worth of writing, Tumnus looked out the window yearning for dismissal so he could dash to Lichi-Won's teahouse, rush through chores and spend the rest of the day with his friends.

Finally, after an extremely boring lesson on how to play the flute, the Faun teacher dismissed them.

The quartet rushed off in different directions, eager to get their chores over and done with.

Dismayed to find sweeping the inner-courtyard on his list of duties, Tumnus quickly set to work.

After washing windows, polishing wood works, washing and drying a load of dishes, hanging damp linen and folding dry ones in record time, he quickly swept the large courtyard his arms burning with overuse.

"What took you so long?" asked Keiyoko as he finally joined them on the beach.

"Sweeping."

"Come on." said Vernal quietly with mischievous grin. "We're going to the pen."

The small crowd of Faun children made their way to a small field where there lay a single large pen filled with goats. They were small, a trait that all non-talking creatures shared.

The Faun shepherd slept against the railing as the children crept closer, struggling to suppress a string of giggles.

"It's your turn Tumnus," whispered Rikki as they peered into pen at the dumbly bleating creatures. "Go on, give it all you got."

Tumnus climbed up onto the fence and leapt softly into the pen. He surveyed the scene. There were about thirty goats in all scattered here and there. He closed his eyes. In the darkness, he saw tiny sparks of light scattered about, moving this way and that. He took a deep breath and with a mighty cry, he lunged at the nearest group of goats.

The Shepherd awoke with a terrible start; rapping his head on the fence post as birds in the trees took flight, shaking leaves off of the branches. Distant goats scrambled in terror as those nearest of the Faun child froze into a paralytic state and fainted onto their backsides, legs sticking straight up.

"WH-what have you done?" cried Vernal as he took in the sight of the seemingly dead animals. "You killed them!"

Rikki and Keiyoko, who covered their ears when Tumnus yelled, were now looking at him in shock.

"Pan-Pan-" stuttered the Shepherd looking at the poor, frightened Faun child standing alone in the middle of the pen and pointed at him. "Pani- Panikon! Panikon Deima!" With that, he took off as fast as he could into the village.

"Now you're gonna get it." said Vernal.

Tumnus threw them a panicked look and took off running himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening his parents calmly waited for their son on the porch of Lichi-Won's teahouse. He still had not come home yet.

"Where is he?" Kensun said.

"Maybe he scared himself." Said Kiyo softly. "He's never seen me perform 'Panikon Deima' before. Should we go out and look for him?"

"No, let him come to us." said Kennichisun from behind them. He looked at the couple so sternly that they had no choice but to nod and obey the Elder.

"You should just go home." said Keiyoko to Tumnus as he remained hidden in a tree. "You won't get into too much trouble."

"How do you know?" said Tumnus skeptically.

"I don't know." she replied. "I just feel it."

"But I killed them." The little Faun replied feeling very bad. "Th-they just dropped dead..."

"No, no they didn't." said Keiyoko brightly. "Rikki went back to check and they were still alive! Just go home, Tumnus." Feeling a little more reassured he grabbed hold of a branch and swung down to the ground with ease.

"C'mon," Keiyoko said taking his hand. Though the young Doe could not see under the night sky, a deep red blush flushed the young Faun's cheeks. She led down the path through the fields and an alleyway that led directly to the teahouse.

Lichi-Won sat in a chair, smoking from a long thin pipe under a porch lantern embroidering tiny glass beads on a small piece of pale bat wing skin. Keiyoko let go of his hand and waved good-bye as she headed down the main cobbled path toward the small home she shared with her father.

As the Faun walked up the stairs, he saw that Lichi-Won was wearing her beloved spectacles that enlarged her eyes in a most comical way when she looked directly through them. Now, however, she tilted her head down and peered over her glasses as they made eye contact.

Without saying a word, she pointed at the open door and continued her embroidering. He slid the door shut behind him.

Inside, the dimly lit main hall, sitting amongst one another upon woven mats on the floor and drinking tea, were his mother, father, Kennichisun and Gojyo.

"Sit down, Tumnus." said Kensun, gesturing to the empty mat placed between the four. Dry swallowing, he obeyed.

"We heard you making quite a racket earlier today." Said Kennichisun not smiling at all.

"I'm sorry." The Faun child said softly, bowing his head.

"Yes, well, see to it that you and your friends start to respect Farmer Sumwei's wishes and leave his flock in peace." He lectured.

"Yes, Sir." Tumnus replied.

"Well," The Elder Faun said in a less stringent tone. "I've come to a decision, your status here in the village is about to change."

The young Faun looked into the Elder's eyes for the first time since walking through the door.

Kennichisun stood up, nodded to Kensun and Kiyo and slid open the door, leaving the teahouse.

"Mum? Dad?" he said confused.

"Go and pack your belongings, son." Kiyo said softly. "We'll wait for you here."

Packing did not take Tumnus very long for he really had no belongings to his name.

With a small satchel in hand, he and his parents made their way to Kennichisun's compound.

That night, Kennichisun explained to the young Faun the details of his status change.

Starting tomorrow, he would begin training as a member of the Elder Faun's fleet. Kennichisun went on to say a great deal about commitment, dedication, loyalty and respect and even much more about honor and valor.

Tumnus struggled to process what Kennichisun had been saying as his heart beat in anticipation.

"You will continue your studies here with Old Master Wen. Each day Gojyo will give you a list of duties that you are to complete with diligence. The moment I catch you slacking will be the same moment I throw you out, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Tumnus replied.

"Now, go and rest," he ordered. "Your new life begins at dawn."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Gojyo had given him a list of duties, which were no different from the duties given to him by Lichi-Won. At least, that was how it looked on paper.

Starting the list off was collecting water from the well and filling a large basin that served as the community water supply. Sounded easy enough...

He stood looking in dismay at the long flight of stone stairs that led up to the well outside. Two large buckets in hand, he proceeded. It was not too bad at first, but after three trips he found himself dripping with sweat and every part of him ached.

After nearly three hours, the basin was full of water and the villagers began collecting their water rations.

Next on the list was sweeping the main hall. It would have been quite simple had it not been for the awkward shape of the broom. The long, flat brush swiveled this way and that, his arms quivering as he struggled to keep it going straight.

As the sun rose into the afternoon hours, the Faun was grateful to be sitting on a cushion in a small classroom with other Faun kids, practicing calligraphy.

Unlike the atmosphere in the other small classroom on the other side of the village, which was filled with laughter and activity, this classroom was quiet, owing to the fact that each little Faun had his or her own list of duties on the training compound and were just as exhausted as Tumnus to bother making any kind of conversation.

After class came the familiar task of washing windows, all seventy-three of them.

And so, it went on like this for two months. He barely had time to spend with his friends and had even less time to long to be with them. The only time he could spend time with them was during festivals, which were only once every month.

Work. Study. Work.

For three years, he would continue living under Kennichisun's conditions until finally one day the Elder Faun announced that Tumnus would begin his apprenticeship.

Gojyo decided to take him under his wing and ceremoniously bound himself to Tumnus as his Older Brother in the same fashion as Kensun had done for Gojyo long ago.

The young Faun stared quietly at a photograph taken of his father and now older brother in their much younger years when they were newly bound brothers. They had yet to grow prongs or beards, for they were only kids then.

Unlike Kensun, Gojyo grew up specializing in stealth and scouting.

They walked along a path inside the forest within the village boundaries as Gojyo explained what he expected of a Little Brother. The path bent around a small pond, the air filled with the smell of its still waters. Occasionally, in the peripheral of his vision, Tumnus was sure he saw other Fauns but when he turned his head to look more closely, they would be gone. The path led them back to the village grounds. 'That was a nice chat," the young Faun thought to himself.

"The path we took just now," said Gojyo. "I'm gonna have to ask you to walk it again alone."

"Okay." Said Tumnus, it was definitely a simple enough task. He turned down the start of the pathway and began his trek.

"Hold on," said Gojyo pulling out a cloth from behind his back. "Blindfolded."

"Wh—what?" said Tumnus as Gojyo tied the fold over his eyes, throwing him into a world of darkness.

"I know you heard," replied Gojyo. "Walk the path from beginning to end with that blindfold on. And trust me, Little Brother should you take it off before you make your way back here I will know of it."

With a nod, the young Faun slowly began walking the path. The blindfold was such a hindrance! He tripped over rocks, sticks and overgrown tree roots trying in haste to get back to the village. With hot little scrape marks on his palms, he took comfort in the scent of the pond nearby. However, he had forgotten that the path rounded in a bend and continued walking straight. He toppled face first into the shallow water. He came out of the water coughing and spluttering. He made like was going to take off the blindfold than decided against it. Sopping wet he continued. After finding his way back to the path he stood in silence. In his world of darkness, he could make out tiny forms of light in the distance. Concentrating more on his task, Tumnus ignored them.

After what seemed like an hour, he could hear the sound of the busy village. Feeling triumphant, he began to hurry and suddenly tripped over a small log that protruded onto the path. The Faun groaned in anger and pain as his elbow scraped against the craggy, unforgiving surface. Angry welts trailed half way up his bicep and burned as grit stuck to open wounds.

"Come along, Little Brother." He heard Gojyo say a ways ahead.

Tumnus removed the blindfold and saw his Older Brother grinning before him.

"Not bad. Kudos for not removing the blindfold after falling in that pond, I would have." He helped the young Faun up as his stood. "Especially if it had been my first time."

"First time?"

"Oh yes, I expect you to do it again and again until you can make it back here in less than a minute. That will take time however." Gojyo replied. "Tonight you will run it again."

"Wh-what? Tonight?"

"Don't worry," the older Faun laughed. "Without the blindfold…"

After Gojyo taught him how to clean and dress his wounds, he led Tumnus out onto a small training unit on the compound.

He found himself standing before a wall that stood nearly eight feet tall. A few feet away lay a very large bale of hay and on the other side of the wall were four large sacks of flour.

"Now, try to jump over the wall."

Tumnus looked at Gojyo then at the wall. He could jump over fences easily enough but this seemed, well, a little too high. The best way to get over the top of the wall was to get a running start and use the bale of hay as leverage, which he did.

It seemed to be promising as he soared into midair. He landed harshly on top of the wall with a loud grunt that was knocked from his lungs then toppled awkwardly over the side and fell face first into the bags of flour.

"Shake it off, try again." Gojyo ordered, as he emerged spitting and gasping.

After an hour or so of this, the young Faun was allowed to rest. They went into the mess hall that Tumnus was forbidden to enter, until now.

There was really nothing special about the hall, it was merely a rite of passage, a status symbol.

They made their way toward his mother and father, his legs aching with every step. His thighs quivered angrily as he lowered himself down onto the soft mat next to his mother.

"I see you've had a busy day." Said Kensun with a smile as he sipped his tea. Tumnus smiled weakly, his lips too were too tired to stretch brightly. "You'll get used to it." His father chuckled.

"Eat up, young Apprentice," said Elder Hakkai, the Eldest Faun, whose prongs had captivated Tumnus a few years ago. "You'll feel much better. One thing I've learned during my five-hundred years journey through these living lands is that a good meal always does the body good."

"Thank-you, sir." Said Tumnus as he took a baked crab cake from the bowl the Eldest Faun offered to him. He took a nibble, his stomach gurgled in appreciation and he soon consumed the cake and a few other delicacies.

"Rest up." Gojyo said to him as the Faun stood to leave. "And meet at the Trail after nightfall."

"Yes, Older Brother." Tumnus replied as Gojyo linked arms with a Doe and walked out of the mess hall.

"I remember running that trail." Said Kiyo. "It was…fun."

"I was never much for stealth myself." Said Kensun. "I always preferred a more confrontational approach when it comes to a battle.

"Really?" said Elder Hakkai in mock surprise. They laughed. "You were always scrapping, even as a little Faun."

"What's it like?" Tumnus asked his mother. "Running the trail at night?"

"You'll find out." She replied giving him a reassuring hug.

That night the young Faun made his way to the Trail and there he met up with Gojyo who held a brightly lit torch in one hand and a vest of plate chainmail that weighed at least forty-five pounds. He slipped it over Tumnus' head and threw the torch into a puddle.

"Run." He said as the flames extinguished, thrusting them into pitch-blackness.

Running the trail under the cloak of darkness was not as easy as he thought. It sure as hell wasn't fun! Not with forty-five pounds hanging on his soft inexperienced backside.

He may not have had the blindfold over his eyes this time, but he might as well have. He was careful not to trip over any logs or debris, but thanks to the awkwardness of the chainmail vest he tripped over his own little hooves from time to time.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark of night, Tumnus could see that he was nearing the pond that glittered under the moon light.

He slowed down to catch his breath. His eyes closed as he inhaled.

A spark of electricity was coming toward him from the wood. No, it was behind him! He whipped around in shock only to see what he thought was a mist of black mass disappearing into the leaves of the dark shaded trees without a sound.

Surprised to feel only slightly alarmed, the young Faun continued.

He finally reached the end of the path. Slipping the vest off his body and longing for his bed, Tumnus approached his Older Brother for the analysis of how he did.

"Not bad, though, had we been going by the point system, you would have received none for all the noise you made." He said. "However, I will give you bonus points for managing to spot my comrade. He was meant to surprise you but you sensed him before he approached, very sharp."

"That was a Faun I saw back there?" Tumnus said.

"Yup." Gojyo replied bluntly.

"But he moved like the wind." He said incredulously. Gojyo chuckled.

"The same will be expected of you, Little Brother, in years to come." The older Faun replied. "You're not doing all of this training for nothing."

Back inside the mess hall Tumnus made for his bedroom in the servants quarters, but his Older Brother instead led him into the hall where the warriors rested, another place he was forbidden to enter, until now.

He lay in a bunk above Gojyo's in a room that held several other bunk beds.

"Do my parents sleep here too?" he asked.

"Well, they're bonded mates so they share their own sleeping quarters." Gojyo replied.

"Oh." Tumnus said slightly disappointed. He had not been seeing much of them lately. "Where are they now?"

"Out on patrol." Gojyo replied pulling the covers over himself as lay back on the bottom bunk. "It's getting to be very dangerous out there. Narnian Raiders keep trying to close in our lands. There is a constant chill that even the summer air cannot shake. They say that snow is falling within the Narnian borderlines. It had begun snowing non-stop months ago, but it won't stick. The White Witch is powerful but the people haven't lost hope." The sound of Tumnus snoring caused Gojyo to stop talking. Laughing to himself, he too rolled over and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A month passed by, each day filled with training, no duties, no cleaning, just training with no break in between. At least until the Summer Solstice festival.

Early that morning, Kensun awoke Tumnus with a pair of fishing poles in hand. Despite the season, the air was crisp and chilly that but was nothing a warm red scarf and bonding time with dad couldn't fix.

"So, how's training coming along?" Kensun asked as the lures of their fishing poles bobbed lazily in the waters of the pond along the Trail.

"Fine." Tumnus replied. Truthfully, he longed for something more and his face showed it.

"What's on your mind, Son?"

"Well, it's just that," Tumnus began. "When do I start… real training?"

"Real training?"

"You know, real training, the fighting, kicking and punching, when can I start all that?"

"Do you feel that you're ready?" asked Kensun seriously.

"Oh yes, I've been here long enough." Tumnus replied. "I've been working non-stop for ages now and I truly feel-"

He caught an eyeful of his father's fist approaching then felt pain as it collided into his forehead just above his sellion. Tears of shock and pain began to pool around his eyelids.

"Wh-why did you do that?" he choked as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"You're not ready." Kensun replied simply. "Oop! I got one!" he said as a fish snagged his lure.

"You've got one, alright." Tumnus replied cheekily. Kensun just stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"You're just like your mother." He chuckled, ruffling the young Faun's hair.

The festivities began after the sun was a little ways over the horizon. The grounds were a little crowded due to the Centaur clan that had settled there but everyone's presence there were warmly welcomed and appreciated.

Tumnus used this time to spend with his old friends. They looked so different compared to a few years ago. Especially Keiyoko, who fawned over Tumnus' now beefy, muscle-toned form. Every now and again, she would link her arm into his arm, making him blush each time.

He felt sheepish when Rikki laughed and made fun them, even more so when he sang the "Kissing Song" in a loud obnoxious voice.

Vernal, on the other hand, treated him with cold indifference and hardly paid any attention to them at all.

As Rikki ran off to eat, Tumnus and Keiyoko walked along the shore of the beach. She asked him many questions about what he did inside the compound. He liked the way she stared into his eyes as she listened intently; he felt compelled to explain in detail. She laughed when he told about the bags of flour and when he fell into the pond. Tumnus never really spoke of his mistakes to anyone before, let alone laugh about them. He preferred to learn and move on, but with Keiyoko he felt comfortable. He liked making her laugh.

As they stood next to a patch of grass he spotted a flower he had never seen before. There was only one. Four long white petals curved back elegantly and were speckled with streaks of blue and purple. He plucked it and took in the sweet scent.

He looked at Keiyoko as she stared across the ocean, the Sun turning her warm brown eyes almost golden. He handed her the flower. It was Keiyoko's turn to blush as she gently took it from his fingers.

She slowly in haled its essence then, without warning, leaned in and gave the young Faun a small peck on the cheek.

Keiyoko shyly turned away to admire her gift as Tumnus touched his fingers to his cheek in a daze, a smile spreading across his face.

A sudden massive shove to his backside caused him to sprawl into the waters of the shoreline. His nostrils burned as salt water snorted forth the orifices. Coughing, he angrily stood to see Vernal standing on the patch of grass. That did it! Vernal had not even uttered a single hello to him and now this? He rushed out of the waters toward his friend-turned-rival.

"What's your problem?!" he yelled, shoving Vernal with all the force he had causing the Faun to trip backwards over a rock.

Not saying a word, Vernal jumped up and lunged at him and they wound up in a short-lived tussle that had to be broke up by a few adult Fauns nearby.

"So young and already they're being so aggressive toward one another," Kiyo said to Kensun and Gojyo as they observed the well-controlled chaos from a distance.

"And over a Doe, no less," said Kensun with a broad smile, "brings back memories."

"Good times, good times." Gojyo said to him. He and his Older Brother shared a knowing laugh.

"Oh dear," said a female Centaur, pointing to a group of even smaller kids playing by the tree line. "They really shouldn't be playing over there in that direction."

"Why not?" asked Gojyo.

"The signs are ominous today." She replied. "The interpretations were mixed but our calculations predicted that no child should play in the direction of the North-West, at least until the sun sets."

The Fauns glanced at each other.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Said Kiyo, "Look, my son and his friend are heading toward them now."

After everything had calmed down, Keiyoko led Tumnus to a group of littler Fauns

"Hi, Yoko!" said the smallest of the kids, bounding up to her.

"What are you doing, Taro?" she asked him.

"Nuffing," he pouted. "The bigger kids won't let me play with them."

"Aw, well, we'll play with you, right Tumnus?" Keiyoko said.

"…Sure."

They sat amongst the trees as Taro gathered sticks and rocks for he wanted to build a miniature village. They enjoyed doing this for a while. As Tumnus and Keiyoko worked on Lichi-Won's teahouse, the littlest Faun merrily gathered more sticks, rocks, and shells.

Suddenly, he began to scream and dropping everything in his little arms, he rushed back to Keiyoko and Tumnus.

"Yoko! Nusnus! Yoko! Nusnus!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" said Keiyoko in alarm.

"There's a big, fat worm with eyes and it won't let me go past!"

Tumnus and Keiyoko looked at each other in disbelief and dashed in the direction he showed them. They took in the sight of what he saw.

"Taro, that's a slug!" Keiyoko laughed.

Sure enough, leaving a long trail of slime in its wake was a very large dark green slug with its four fleshy eyes protruding forth. They laughed heartily until their sides ached.

"Oh, boy." Tumnus sighed as he leaned against a branch causing it to bend slightly. "That was a good one."

He heard a single hiss and felt searing mind-numbing pain as something pierced into his chest. Horrified, he looked down to see a snake dangling from his flesh. Keiyoko screamed, a horrible sound, as he wrenched its mouth off his chest and threw the creature from him.

His limbs went limp and he fell heavily to the ground.


End file.
